


Anger

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Breeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Mingyu has to take his anger out on someone and that someone happens to be Seungkwan
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of context for thos who don't follow main fic: seventeen is a pack in which only Jihoon, Jisoo, Seungkwan and Chan are omegas, while the rest are alphas.
> 
> Again: kinky and a bit violent, but everything is consensual. Proceed with caution if the tags make you uncomfortable.

Mingyu was just furious.  
It wasn't the first time two of the alphas fought against each other, but this time he was seeing red and he had to force himself away from Soonyoung before things could get really ugly.

The quarrel had been about an opinion on the choreography for the new song of the hip hop team: when Mingyu had said that a specific step was too difficult, the older alpha had snapped at him, taking the critique on a personal level and soon the two had started to throw insults at each other. The both of them being close to their ruth definitely didn't help. 

So when Mingyu was sent home from Seungcheol, the alpha just had to take out his anger on something, someone.  
An that someone just happened to be Seungkwan's poor soul.

All the other members were either at practice or out, and the omega was peacefully reading a book on the sofa, his posture relaxed and his mind focused on the pages in his hands, so much that he almost didn't notice Mingyu's heavy steps that approached him.

Ha only had time to lift his confused gaze from the book before the alpha gripped his wrist with iron force, immediately leaving finger-shaped bruises on the delicate skin and dragging him on his feet, the book falling on the floor with a soft thud.

"H-hyung you're hurting me! Let go of m-"  
Seungkwan tried to wiggle free from the other's grip, staggering after him, but he was immediately shut up by an hand on his throat.

"Listen baby, you're going to be a nice, little cunt for alpha, I need a thight hole to fuck and empty my balls in and you're going to be it, so shut up and be a good fuck toy for sir, ok?"

The dominance in his tone and the degrading words sent the omega down a spiral of submission, his mind falling in the haze of headspace while only one thought flashed in his brain: be good and serve alpha.

He gave a little nod, followed by a "Yes sir, I'll be good". Mingyu smiled satisfied at that and just kept on dragging the smaller, pushing him in a room.

He didn't wait a second before assaulting the singer's body, his impatience growing as the second went by. He didn't have time for foreplay.

He literally ripped the light shirt the omega was wearing, sending the piece on the floor as he now pulled at his jeans and underwear.

The omega, once naked, whimpered under the hungry stare of the alpha, the latter already eye-fucking him.

He didn't waste time with orders (Seungcheol was the one obsessed with precision and order) knowing that Seungkwan was only going to go deeper in headspace if he was rough with him.  
So he pushed the omega on the mattress, climbing on the bed himself and forcefully pushing the other's legs open, whimpers escaping the younger's mouth that only made Mingyu get harder in his pants

"M-master" Seungkwan tried to beg him to be gentle with him but the alpha was having none of that. He manhandled the omega's legs on his shoulder, spitting on his hand to stroke his own cock.

"Alpha, I-I'm not stretched yet" the singer protested but a single look from Mingyu made him shut up.

"You're a fuck toy, I don't see why I should finger you if you're made for my pleasure. So stop being a whiny bitch and take my cock like the slut you are".  
That said, Mingyu started pushing the head of his huge cock in the omega's hot hole, the only lubricant being his spit.

Seungkwan's walls opened up for him while he pushed deeper and deeper, growling in pleasure at how thight his mate was.

"Fuck, you're so tight, we should fuck you raw more often, fingering doesn't make justice to your hole" he hissed

The omega under him was now crying, the stretch he usually loved feeling now turned in unbearable pain, feeling like his insides were being tore apart and his body was splitting I'm half.

He hated when his mates took him raw, since he was unable to feel any pleasure from that, but he loved the feeling of being owned, being used and abused for someone else's pleasure.  
So he didn't safe word, even if he knew he could in any moment. He only whimpered pathetically as his alpha didn't even wait a second before starting to move inside him.

He pulled out almost completely before slamming his cock deep inside again and repeating the movement, his hips snapping harshly against the omega's ass, adding to his pain. His shaft started to bruise the inside walls of Seungkwan's hole with the force he was pounding inside him and the friction caused by the lack of preparation.

He soon settled a restless, punishing pace, taking all of his anger out on the body under him, marking him inside and out, biting hard on his tender skin while wrecking his hole completely.  
Seungkwan's body was jerked up with every thrust, breathless and whining in pain and discomfort, his own cock unable to get hard because of the pain, too much to take pleasure from it.

There was a moment of relief when Mingyu pulled out of him, only to flip him on his stomach, chest pressed against the mattress and hips up in the air, his bruised ass and now gaping hole exposed for the alpha to keep going at it, slamming himself back in the hot cavern and picking his rhythm back up.

Seungkwan's face was buried in the pillows, crying, and his hands clenched at the sheets, trying to bear the pain and the pace his alpha had imposed on him, only hoping Mingyu wouldn't last much longer.

His hopes, however, were vain because the alpha kept edging himself, pulling out every time he was close and forcing the younger into a different position, delaying the orgasm.

The next time, he manhandled the boy's body in a kneeling position, making him brace himself on the bed headboard and penetrating him from behind, one hand beside the omega's to support himself and one gripping his bruised hips.

"M-master pl-please slow dow-n, it -ah ah nngh- it hurts ma-ster" Seungkwan tried to beg his alpha, but, again, the boy didn't listen.

"Fucking take it, whore" he growled, fastening a hand around the omega's throat and pressing down on his carotid, not his airways, to give him the sensation of choking. 

Seungkwan just couldn't take it anymore. His thighs trembled and his stomach spasmed because of the pain. He looked down at his own tummy, seeing the slightest bump under his navel every time the alpha thrusted in him.  
He whined in his throat while he felt blood starting to seep through his internal walls, the bruises starting to become small wounds he would feel in the next days.

Mingyu pulled out of him one last time, forcing his weak body back down on the mattress, this time on his back, hand never leaving his throat and pinning him down. He re-entered him, still pounding mercilessly, but this time his thrusts were more sloppy and uncoordinated, signalling he was close.

The omega clenched his abused hole around the alpha's cock, hoping to quicken the process up and making him come. It worked and after a few seconds he felt the burning of the liquid against his walls, making the pain even worse.

He only cried and whimpered weakly, sighing in relief when Mingyu pulled out of him for real this time.  
With two fingers, the alpha scooped the mix of blood and cum that was coming out of the other's hole only to push it back inside, stopping it from coming out with a thick plug (every alpha kept one or two in their bedside tables) ignoring the soft cries of his mate.

He was feeling way more relaxed after having taken all of his anger out on Seungkwan's body, even though the boy didn't deserve such a treatment.  
He reached his hand out to stroke the omega's tear stained cheek, looking in his eyes to only see pain and submission.  
He delicately pulled the younger close to him, settling him in his lap and hugging him.

"I'm sorry prince, alpha was angry and had to take it out on you. You were so good, baby, so good for master" he said, praising and kissing his tears away until soft sniffles were left.

"A-alpha"

"Yes baby boy?"

"It hurts alpha"

"You want me to take the plug out?" It wasn't something they usually did. The alphas plugged their cum in their omega's holes, the breeding instinct pushing them to keep their semen inside as long as possible, even if the omega was on birth control and therefore couldn't get pregnant. They usually didn't leave the omegas a choice in it, making them take it whenever they liked it or not.

This time, however, Mingyu decided to make an exception, seeing how in pain his lover was and how rough he had been with him.

The sub nodded weakly and the alpha hurried to work the toy out of him, not without making him winch in pain and discomfort.

"Okay baby, done. Let's go take a shower" he said, kissing Seungkwan on the forehead.

He carried him to the bathroom and delicately let him down. He settled the water on a warm temperature and pulled the omega under the shower.

Because of his good nature, Mingyu was starting to feel bad about what he had done. He knew the younger was ok with con-non-con scenes and sub space, but he had forced him to drop in no time and he didn't have the right to take his pleasure from him, the omega deserved to come and relax too.

So he started to touch him everywhere, only leaving his abused and still leaking hole alone. He started to play with Seungkwan's nipples, eliciting pleasured cries from the smaller for the first time that evening and then proceeding to work his hands on his cock, feeling it harden under his touch.  
He soon fell on his knees in front of the younger, determinated to give him the best blowjob of his life to thank him for before.

Seungkwan, being the submissive, good omega he was, never even tried to thrust in his mouth or force him to deep throat him, letting Mingyu do whatever he wanted with his body in this situation too.  
He braced himself with a hand against the alpha's shoulder as he came, the younger swallowing his cum without even blinking. After all, an omega's cum was scented like their slick, so it wasn't that bad to swallow the raspberry-scented semen.

When he got up, he had to support the trembling body of his lover, now weak from pleasure.

He finished cleaning him and helped him out of the shower, engulfing him with soft, fluffy towels and making him wear comfortable clothes: baby blue boxers and an oversized shirt belonging to Seungcheol and therefore scented like the head alpha, the mushy smell helping the omega to relax.

Mingyu also fastened his collar back on his neck, partly covering the bruises he made while he was chocking him.

When the others came back home they found the two snuggled up against each other on the sofa, Mingyu humming a soft melody and caressing Seungkwan's hair.  
Jeonghan scrambled to kneel beside his omega mate once he saw the purplish bruises on his throat, wrists, thighs and chest.

"What the fuck did you do to him??" He hissed angrily in Mingyu's direction.

"Hannie-hyung, it's ok, he was a bit rough but I'm ok, I promise" the younger tried to calm his alpha down while Jeonghan pushed the tallest alpha out of the way to cuddle his baby close. Mingyu didn't oppose to it, he knew he probably didn't deserve to cuddle the omega after hurting him.

"Well, I see you calmed down thanks to him" Seungcheol commented, while Soonyoung was also sitting beside his omega to check on him, knowing how delicate his body and his skin were.

"You sleepy, pup?" Jeonghan asked him  
"Want something to eat?"

The omega caught the chance and immediately answered with an innocent smile  
"Hot cocoa. With cinnamon. Oh and some marshmallows too please"

"I'll make it" Hansol offered, already walking toward the kitchen

"You'll make a mess, I'm helping you" Jisoo staggered behind him.

"I'll go take a hot pack for your tummy, ok baby?" Seokmin offered, stroking his hair and receiving a grateful smile.

Mingyu was good at aftercare, but having the whole pack to pamper and spoil him was a different feeling.  
The tallest got up from the sofa while Seungkwan snuggled in Soonyoung's chest, wincing in pain when he accidentally pressed his ass on the cushions.  
The dancer noticed and manoeuvred his body between his own and Jeonghan's frames in a position that prevented him from suffer, savouring the happy pheromones coming out of his omega. 

Mingyu made to walk to the kitchen to check on the two making cocoa, but he was stopped by Seungkwan's soft voice.

"Gyu" he said, repressing a yawn of tiredness.

"Yes, prince?"

"I love you. Please don't feel guilty"

Mingyu felt his chest flood with love and pride for his lovely omega.

"I love you too baby boy" he said, leaving a last kiss on the singer's hair and walking toward the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...yeah.  
> Hope this makes up for the lasta chapter of My Heart is Divided :D
> 
> I'm really happy about all the commissions I'm receiving and I'm working on them, in the meantime I'll post some one shots I already wrote, hope you like it♡ 
> 
> As always, feel free to request situations/ships you'd like to see and thanks for the support!


End file.
